


Je baise, donc je suis

by Anonymous



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991)
Genre: Français | French, M/M, Obscure Philosophical References, Pretentiousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sex is better with philosophical references that almost nobody will get. Also with guillemets.
Relationships: Gaston/LeFou (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Unofficial FFA Anon Collection





	Je baise, donc je suis

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for ["100 words of pretentious porn."](http://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/260248.html?thread=1460555416#cmt1460555416)

« Mais où sont les neiges d'antan? » inquired LeFou tremulously as he slid his breeches down.

« On n’est pas un homme tant qu’on n’a pas trouvé quelque chose pour quoi on accepterait de mourir, » replied Gaston as he freed his matraque from his own breeches. It was the one organ that hadn’t presented itself to his consciousness through pain, only pleasure. Modest but robust, it had always served him faithfully.

« Ceux qui manquent de courage trouveront toujours une philosophie pour le justifier, » LeFou riposted as he subverted the taboo upon men being penetrated by other men and thus lifted a metaphorical médius to the heteropatriarchy.

« Je baise, donc je suis, » grunted Gaston.


End file.
